Shin Shin To
by AngelicaDouceur
Summary: "Gray, tú has roto mi corazón... Tú no puedes ser quien lo sane". Ella siempre vivió bajo la lluvia, una vida nublada, llena de infelicidad y desgracia hasta que alguien le mostró el cielo. Eso no significa que el sea el indicado ni quien verdaderamente la ame. ¿Gray se dará cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos? ¿O será Juvia la que lo haga?
1. Drip drip drop

"_Shin shin to, Juvia es la mujer de la lluvia. Shin shin to… "_

Una hermosa muchacha caminaba sola por las calles de Magnolia. Llevaba un muy femenino paraguas rosa para evitar que la lluvia, la única amiga que había estado con ella en todo momento, la tocara. Caminaba viendo al frente, sin prestar atención a quien pasaba a su lado o se cruzara en su camino. Tenía el corazón roto, y vaya que estaba destrozado. Siguió caminando sin expresión alguna en su rostro, tenía esa cara "de pocos amigos", tal era el gesto que si tú o yo la hubiéramos visto, pensaríamos que estaba a punto de asesinar a alguien. Ella no quería que alguien la viera llorar.

"_Shin shin to, Juvia es la mujer de la lluvia. Shin shin to… " _

Después de por lo menos una hora de caminar sin rumbo y sin decir otra cosa que no fuera esa especie de cántico para ella misma, se detuvo. La lluvia que la venía siguiendo desde que salió de aquel gremio empezó a caer más fuerte sobre ella. La niña resignada tiró su paraguas, cayó arrodillada al sucio y duro asfalto, el goteo la empapó haciendo que su sedosa cabellera azul escurriera cual cascada. Comenzó a sollozar en voz baja para después gritar de dolor y tirarse completamente al piso. No, no era dolor físico, como ya se ha dicho antes, era un dolor del corazón: estaba roto.

Ese hombre que alguna vez fue su dueño, aquel al que Juvia se lo entregó sin dudarlo ni un momento, aquel mago de hielo más frío en sentimientos que su elemento mismo, él había roto el corazón de la maga enamorada. Y no, él ya no podría ser quien lo sanara.

Todo comenzó horas antes en el gremio Fairy Tail, aquel gremio famoso en todo Fiore por destruir todo a su paso al cumplir una misión. Una rubia muchacha bebía café mientras leía un libro que acababa de adquirir horas antes, estaba sentada sola en una mesa hasta que vio demasiado movimiento en la zona de la barra. Vio atendiendo a la siempre sonriente Mirajane Strauss, una maga con cuerpo de infarto, causaba deseo en los hombres y envidia en las mujeres, era sin duda la mujer más encantadora del gremio, querida por todos y sobreprotegida por el buen Elfman Strauss, aquella bestia enorme de buen corazón que, a pesar de no parecerlo, era su hermano mayor.

Lucy Heartfilia, la ex heredera maga rubia, se enfocó en las personas sentadas en la barra, en frente de Mirajane. La escena presente era común en Fairy Tail, solo que esta vez las consecuencias fueron diferentes y más dramáticas.

Vio a Juvia, la simpática maga de agua ex Element 4, la cual había pertenecido a ese siniestro gremio de Phantom Lord, para después unirse a la familia de Fairy Tail, porque eso eran: una familia. La muchacha Loxar sostenía en sus manos un bonito y, al parecer, apetitoso pastelillo con betún azul y un adorno en forma de corazón en la cima; ella tenía el postre en dirección a un muchacho alto y musculoso que le daba la espalda, Juvia tocó con la punta de su dedo la espalda del chico susurrando algo, al parecer ya llevaba varios intentos, él solo volteó sobre su hombro para ver a la muchacha de cabello azul, vio el pastelillo y de inmediato volvió a su plática con los magos Kana y Macao ignorando el pequeño y delicioso detalle de Juvia. Ver esto le destrozó el corazón a Lucy.

-¡Cómo coño es posible! ¡Cómo cojones es capaz Gray de ignorar así a Juvia!-murmuró Lucy para sus adentros.

Mirajane le habló a Juvia, le susurró algo sonriendo para finalizar guiñándole el ojo, la maga del agua asintió cual niña pequeña y le entregó el pastelillo destinado para Gray Fullbuster. La mayor de los Strauss lo guardó en la alacena y le dirigió una sonrisa a Juvia. Esta comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del edificio. Lucy tomó su café, su libro y se dirigió corriendo hacia Juvia.

-Hey, hey, Juvia-dijo la chica rubia tratando de detener a la otra muchacha

-¿Qué sucede, Lucy-chan?-inquirió tímidamente Juvia

-Amm, yo me preguntaba si quisieras ir a mi departamento a ayudarme a acomodar unos… -_Piensa, Lucy, piensa, no puedes dejar que esta chica se vaya sola con el corazón roto-_¡Muebles! Eso, muebles. Estoy redecorando y necesito ayuda femenina que tenga buen gusto-

-Oh, es muy amable de tu parte, Lucy, que le pidas ayuda a Juvia-dijo la señorita Loxar con una modesta sonrisa.

Caminaron al departamento de Lucy, no hablaron en todo el camino. La señorita Heartfilia se sentía tan mal por haber visto tal escena. Gray era un cruel con Juvia, sí, ¡pero ignorarla! ¡Delante de varias personas! Despreciar un detalle de ella, barrerla con la mirada como lo había hecho… Incluso ella juraría que vio como lágrimas salían de los ojos de Juvia. Lo que la muchacha peliazul necesitaba era salidas de chicas, como ir de compras, a la playa, por algo de beber y hablar de muchach… No. Eso no. Heriría más a Juvia. Lucy descartó esa idea de su cabeza. Consideró hablar con Erza para pedirle un consejo al respecto… ¡Y Lisanna! Aquella tan amiga de Juvia, ella era perfecta para el trabaj… ¡O Gajeel! Era hombre, sí, pero era el mejor amigo de Juvia, ¿no? Algo de compañía amistosa masculina no le haría daño. Podrían salir todos ellos para que ella se distrajera un poco del asunto de Gray. Llegaron al departamento.

-Lucy-chan, ¿qué muebles quiere cambiar?-

-Oh, cierto. Bueno, emm, al parecer cambié de opinión-dijo Lucy al quedarse sin pretexto para mantener a la maga del agua distraída-pero puedes quedarte aquí un rato, digo, supongo que el día en Fairy Tail será aburrido, así que una tarde de chicas puede parecerte bien-

-Perfecto-susurró Juvia.

-Estaré en la cocina preparando algo, puedes leer cualquier libro si gustas: hay muchos en aquel librero, o en mi habitación hay más que podrían resultarte interesantes-dijo Lucy con la esperanza de que alguna novela o libro sobre magia pudiera distraerla.

Juvia tomó un libro un tanto gordo, al abrirlo notó que no era impreso, sino escrito, estaba incompleto y la letra era de la muchacha rubia, la ex heredera Heartfilia.

-¡NO TOMES ESE!-dijo Lucy arrebatándoselo con una sonrisa avergonzada y cerrando los ojos-No por ahora-seguía con esa simpática expresión.

-Descuida, Lucy, Juvia comprende que eso es personal y no lo leerá-dijo con una sonrisa.

Lucy sonrió y se fue a la cocina, Juvia pensó que era cool que alguien del gremio tuviera tan grande colección de libros. Escogió una de esas novelas exageradamente cursis para adolescentes, aquellos escritos que hacen fantasear más de lo normal a las jovencitas, hacerlas crédulas e ingenuas, haciendo que lleguen a sentirse correspondidas por ese amor imposible…

Juvia tomó los lentes de Lucy y leyó durante un buen rato. Mientras lo hacía pensaba en aquellos intentos fallidos de ganarse el corazón de Gray, aquellos pequeños y grandes detalles que tenía con él. Ella lo amaba profundamente, pero al parecer el sentimiento no era recíproco. Se sintió terriblemente identificada con la protagonista de la cursi y ridícula novela. Mierda.

-Amm, Lucy-chan, Juvia debe salir, volverá otro día-dijo poniéndose su abrigo y sombrero que anteriormente había colocado en el perchero que estaba junto a la puerta.

-¿Tan rápido, Juvia?-inquirió Lucy caminando hacia ella con dos tazas de chocolate caliente.

-Sí, olvidé que debía hacer algo importante-

Tomó su paraguas que estaba en el suelo y salió corriendo del departamento de Heartfilia. La rubia se acercó a la mesa que estaba junto al sillón donde había estado leyendo Juvia, vio la novela que la peliazul había tomado y de inmediato reconoció el título recordando así el argumento del cursi libro.

-Oh, no; Juvia, ¿por qué tomaste este libro?-murmuró

Ya en las calles de Magnolia, la muchacha que respondía al nombre de Juvia Loxar había empezado a caminar sin rumbo, sola, triste y con el corazón destrozado.

"_No vale la pena luchar por un corazón que no siente lo mismo que el tuyo"_ decía una de las estúpidas frases del libro de Lucy. La novela tenía por protagonista a una atolondrada y despistada chica, la cual había pasado 500 días rogándole de diferentes maneras a un chico que la había despreciado un sinfín de veces. La historia concluyó en que la muchacha decide rendirse a luchar por el corazón de aquel patán y se enamora de su mejor amigo, aquel que sí demostraba afecto y cierto amor por ella.

-Lyon-susurró Juvia al recordar el final de la novela. Negó fuertemente con la cabeza tratando de sacarse de la mente esa idea.

Siguió caminando mientras susurraba cierto cántico. Se detuvo en un callejón tirándose al suelo para comenzar a llorar al darse cuenta de una realidad:

_Gray Fullbuster no valía la pena._

**Ok, hasta aquí llega el prólogo, introducción y bla bla bla. No me critiquen, tiene como… 2 años que no escribo un fanfic, así que ya saben que pues la experiencia medio se pierde. Les digo que este será un Gruvia de los que son de veras cortavenas, que hasta La Rosa De Guadalupe o Lo Que Callamos Las Mujeres se quedan cortos, y tengo pensado hacerlo algo extenso. Espero que les vaya a gustar porque lo estoy escribiendo con mucho amor, aunque eso sí: acepto críticas constructivas. Les mando muchos besos :* Los quiero y gracias por leerme.**


	2. Frío corazón

Después de estar un rato tirada llorando por su desgracia, la maga Juvia Loxar decidió caminar a su hogar. Su sedoso cabello se había vuelto un desastre, lo llevaba enmarañado y sucio por la tierra y el agua haciendo que pareciera bañado con lodo, el maquillaje que llevaba se había escurrido por su angelical rostro haciendo ver su cara sucia y descuidada, tenía los ojos hinchados y rojos por tanto llorar. Al llegar a su departamento, arrojó su paraguas lejos sin prestar atención en dónde había caído. Fue a su alcoba caminando lentamente, se quitó su saco y se tiró a la cama. Las botas se las quitó usando sus pies y se tapó la cabeza con una almohada. Sintió escalofríos y dio un respingo, al parecer se estaba empezando a enfermar. Raro.

Sollozó en absoluta soledad hasta quedarse profundamente dormida.

Después de varias horas, Juvia despertó para darse cuenta de que eran las 13:30. Rápidamente se levantó, iba tarde al gremio.

Se quitó la ropa sucia y enlodada que llevaba desde el día anterior y a gran velocidad se metió a bañar. Agua caliente. Ella solía ducharse con agua helada. "_Es como sentir a Gray sobre Juvia" _solía decirse a sí misma cada mañana al girar la llave del aguafría. Pero este día no, no quería pensar, recordar ni saber nada de "Gray-sama".

Después de unos minutos salió para ponerse una blusa azul claro de manga larga, unos vaqueros entubados y botas negras. Se abrigó con un saco azul marino, se maquilló, cepilló su sedoso cabello, se puso colonia, tomó su paraguas y salió de Fairy Hills para dirigirse al gremio. Era un día soleado, despejado e ideal para un día de campo con amigos, los pájaros cantaban, las mariposas y colibríes revoloteaban por ahí. Todo este ambiente alegre y sacado de una película con final feliz empezaba a joder a Juvia. Ella bufó.

Mientras caminaba a Fairy Tail, recordaba la escena de ayer con Gray Fullbuster.

_-Gray-sama, Juvia preparó este pastelillo para usted-dijo Juvia, él la ignoró. Prosiguió su charla con Kana y Macao, e hizo como si nunca hubiera escuchado la voz de la chica._

_-Gray-sama-repetía la chica._

_-Gray sama- esta vez ya más impaciente, se atrevió a tocar su espalda desnuda con la punta de su dedo para llamar la atención del atractivo muchacho-su pastelillo es de chocolate. Juvia lo hizo especialmente para usted con mucho amor-finalizó con una sonrisa esperanzada_

_Gray Fullbuster volteó a ver a Juvia, la barrió con la mirada y sus ojos se posaron en aquel pequeño postrecillo de tonalidad celeste, volvió su mirada hacia la maga bebedora y el padre de Romeo._

_-Pastelillo de chocolate, ¡qué estúpido!-dijo dirigiéndose hacia los magos que le hacían compañía, inmediatamente comenzó a reír, el otro par le siguió con sus carcajadas._

_En ese instante Juvia quería morirse, se sintió tan humillada. Notó cómo la escena había sido observada por Mirajane, y esta le hizo una seña con sus dedos para que se acercara._

_-Eh, Juvia, Gray se encuentra ahora bromeando y riendo con sus amigos, no parece tener hambre, lo mejor sería que se lo dieras cuando ya esté solo y tranquilo. Si gustas, puedo guardarlo hasta al rato-dijo amablemente la mayor de los Strauss. Juvia asintió._

_-Es muy amable de vuestra parte, Mirajane-chan-dijo Juvia, la joven posedora del Take Over le guiñó el ojo._

_-Anda, ve. No pierdas las esperanzas con Gray nunca, ¿vale?-inquirió sonriente_

_-Vale._

Pero esa mierda ahora era pasado. Gray Fullbuster no valía la pena, las intenciones de Mirajane Strauss eran buenas y se agradecían, pero Juvia estaba decidida a cerrar el capítulo con él, dejarlo atrás y mirar hacia el futuro. Hablaría con Mirajane dándole las gracias por sus alentadoras palabras, pero diciéndole también su decisión final.

En esos momentos, pero en la barra del gremio, se encontraba Gray Fullbuster esperando su bebida.

-Aquí tienes, Gray, limonada… Con hielos al gusto-dijo Mirajane, Fullbuster usó su magia e hizo aparecer en la bebida unos tres pequeños hielos.

-Gracias, Mirajane-

-Gray, Juvia te dejó este postre-Mirajane le entregó el pastelillo que la pequeña ex Element 4 le había dejado ayer

-¿En serio? ¿Por qué no me lo dá personalmente?-inquirió Gray sorprendido, Mira-chan lo fulminó con la mirada

-Eso hizo, y la despreciaste como si fuera lo más vil del planeta-le recordó la maga modelo

-Mierda, es verdad-dijo Gray llevándose una mano a su cabello para tirar de él, su rostro reflejaba mortificación y preocupación-Es que yo…

-Es que nada, Gray; Juvia ha sentido algo demasiado fuerte por ti desde que te conoce y tú no puedes estar tratándola de esa mane…

-Espera, ¿desde cuándo te llevas tan bien con Juvia? ¿Ahora eres su consejera amorosa? ¿Su Cupido? Pensé que su amiga era Lisanna-dijo un tanto molesto Gray. No estaba molesto por lo que le decía la maga clase S, estaba molesto consigo mismo por ser tan orgulloso

-En Fairy Tail somos una familia, y como familia nos protegemos entre todos y evitamos que nos hagan daño. Tú le estás haciendo daño a esa pobre niña, no sabes valorar lo que ella te ofrece… -el mago suspiró-Gray, tú no te das cuenta de la realidad, esa chica no va a estar para ti toda la vida, no te estará diciendo "Gray-sama" ni te hará favores el resto de tu existencia si tú no le dejas claro lo que sientes. Si tan observador eres para darte cuenta de que mi hermana es su amiga, entonces date cuenta de la realidad: ella te ama… Y mucho.

Gray se sintió como un maldito, Mirajane le había dado con todo. _"Esa chica no va a estar para ti toda la vida"… _¿Y si Mirajane tenía razón? Nada estaba aún asegurado, aparte estaba también el castroso de Lyon y él…

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué tanto escándalo?-preguntó Erza acercándose a la barra, la pregunta iba para Mira, pero la pelirroja veía a Gray que ahora estaba con los brazos cruzados sobre la barra, la cabeza apoyada en ellos y haciendo puchero. Parecía un niño pequeño al cual su madre no lo había dejado salir a jugar.

-Pasa que Sir Helado tiene tan frío el cerebro y el corazón que no se dá cuenta de quién lo ama de verdad-respondió Mirajane limpiando la barra

-Oh, ya veo… Gray, ¿acaso no habíamos hablado de esto ya?-inquirió Erza con las manos en la cintura, molesta-Deja de hacerte el fuete, ambos sabemos que el sentimiento de Juvia hacia ti es recíproco. Y tal vez con más fuerza-

Esto dejó sin palabras a Mirajane… O sea que Gray… ¿sí amaba a Juvia? ¿Y más que ella a él? ¡Qué cojones esperaba entonces!

-¡GRAY! ¡Con más razón!-reclamó Mirajane-¿Qué harías si un día de estos decide olvidarte y escoge a Lyon?-le parecía increíble la noticia que acababa de recibir

-Hablando del Rey Helado…-susurró Erza, y al hacerlo, los otros dos que estaban en la conversación voltearon hacia la puerta de Fairy Tail. Acababa de entrar Lyon con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡Vengo buscando a la mujer más hermosa de Fairy Tail!-gritó eufórico

-Presente-dijo Lucy Heartfilia levantándose de su lugar y alzando la mano con una sonrisa enorme, casi tan grando como la de Lyon

-¡Juvia Loxar! ¿Acaso Juvia Loxar se encuentra presente?-inquirió el mago de hielo sonriendo

-Saquen a este soquete de aquí-murmuró Gray a regañadientes

-¡Cerveza! ¡Cerveza para todos! ¡Su buen amigo Lyon invita ya que está de buenas!-anunció, recibiendo ovaciones de los ahí presentes

-¿Te han corrido de tu casa, acaso?-dijo Gray Fullbuster alzando la ceja al recién llegado

-Gray, mi buen hermano-Lyon rodeó al mencionado con un brazo por la espalda-¿Acaso no puedo venir a buscar a aquella hermosa doncella que tanto me hace sonreír? Yo pienso que sí, que esa dama se alegrará de verme aquí, de saber que he venido a buscarla para…-

-Juvia no está aquí y para ser sinceros no creo que le agrade mucho tu presencia. Te recomiendo que te largues, Lyon-declaré Gajeel saliendo de la oscuridad

-Gajeel, mi buen amigo-Lyon se acercó a él-Yo pienso que a Juvia le agradaría que tú y yo nos empezáramos a llevar bien, prácticamente seríamos como cuñados-dijo con sonrisa sonsacarrona

-Si yo anduviera con tu hermana, cabr…-Gajeel se preparaba para pelear hasta que Gray entró en la charla y los detuvo

-Hey, tranquilo, mi dragón del metal, al ver que la presencia de Lyon no es requerida en Fairy Tail, deberíamos pedirle amablemente que salga-

-Bueno, al ver que _mi dama_ no se encuentra por el momento… Volveré en un par de horas. Nos vemos-dijo Lyon saliendo del establecimiento.

-Ni de joda es su dama-refunfuñó furioso Gray, Erza colocó su mano en la espalda desnuda del mago de hielo para calmarlo

-¡Buenos días!-entró sonriendo y gritando Lisanna-Vi que Lyon iba saliendo, ¿acaso vino por Juvia?-el comentario de la Strauss menor hizo enfurecer a Fullbuster.

-Me largo de aquí-declaró. Y se fue al lago. Mirajane volvió a guardar el pastelillo en la alacena suspirando con pesar.

Minutos después llegó al gremio Juvia Loxar. Se dirigió a la barra donde le pidió a Mirajane un poco de café, no había tenido tiempo de desayunar esta mañana y necesitaba algo que la activara. Quería tomar una misión para así distraerse del asunto de Gray.

-Eh, Juvia, le he dado tu panquesillo a Gr…-empezó a decir Mira

-No me importa, que le caiga un rayo a él, si es necesario-las palabras de la chica agua le cayeron, irónicamente, como un balde de agua fríá a la muchacha del Take Over

-Pero…-

Juvia se encaminó con su café hacia la mesa donde se encontraban Natsu, Happy, Lisanna y Lucy.

-Debiste haber llegado unos minutos antes, Juvia-chan, Lyon ha venido a buscarte, parecía muy emocionado y feliz-dijo con una sonrisa Lisanna. La maga del agua solo le daba vueltas al café con la cuchara, no parecía poner mucha atención en lo que decía Lisanna.

Mientras tanto, en el lago se encontraba Gray Fullbuster sentado en el pasto con las piernas cruzadas.

-Oh, Juvia, ¡pero qué cojones he hecho! Tengo un presentimiento terrible. Siento que estoy a punto de perderte-murmuró mientras hacía utilizando su bella magia un corazón de hielo. Parecía un trabajo que tomaría días realizar, era tan perfecto, tan hermoso, resplandeciente, transparente, sólido e irrompible, así como el amor que el mago sentía por la ex Phantom Lord, aquel amor que no se atrevía a demostrar.

Era un poco más grande que la mano de Gray Fullbuster, pero aún así era hermoso. En la parte frontal tenía por marco varias flores que rodeaban la palabra del centro: "Juvia". El nombre de la amada estaba hecho con letra manuscrita muy bonita. Era mucho más hermoso que aquellas grandes esculturas de hielo que estaban hechas para fiestas y eventos elegantes, era la mejor escultura de hielo de toda la historia. Porque estaba hecho con amor.

-¡Soy un completo idiota! ¿Qué esperas para confesarle lo que sientes, Gray Fullbuster? ¡Ve con esa mujer y díselo!- se dijo a sí mismo, se levantó y corrió, ignorando el corazón de hielo que dejaba olvidado en el pasto. Huyó a su departamento con el fin de ir arreglado y correctamente vestido a la presencia de Juvia, estaba decidido a decirle lo que sentía.

-Vaya, vaya, ¿qué es esto? ¿"Juvia"? Cielos, creo que esto me va a servir de mucho-dijo un hombre tomando el corazón de hielo que estaba en el suelo. Era Lyon-Vaya, Gray, sí que eres un completo imbécil-

Media hora después, Gray llegó al gremio arreglado, corrió hacia la barra con Mirajane.

-¿Y Juvia?-preguntó

-Está con Natsu, Lucy, Lisanna y Happy, al parecer no tiene intenciones de levantarse de su asiento-respondió Strauss. Gray volteó a verla y mientras los cuatro mencionados charlaban, su enamorada veía a la nada, ni siquiera se había percatado de la veloz entrada de su "Gray-sama".

-Mira, me he decidido, le diré que mi corazón es suy… ¡MIERDA! ¡Corazón!-

-¿Qué pasa, Gray?-dijo Gajeel que estaba sentado al lado en uno de los bancos bebiendo una cerveza

-Le hice un corazón en hielo a Juvia, pero lo he olvidado en el lago-restregó su rostro en sus manos arrepentido por su distracción

-¡JUUUUUUUVIAAAAAAAAAAA!-entró gritando al gremio un mago de hielo, el mago que había mostrado interés por la mencionada desde el principio de todo.

Fue hacia ella y le dijo algo que fue difícil de escuchar para Gray, pero al parecer posible para Gajeel ya que este veía atónito la escena, Lisanna se paró y fue con Mirajane.

-Cielos, quién diría que Lyon no está dispuesto a rendirse-le dijo la Strauss menor a la Strauss mayor con una sonrisa sin dejar de ver como Lyon tomaba la mano de Juvia y la besaba. Lucy, Natsu y Happy sentían que hacían mal quinteto sentados ahí con la maga del agua. Los cuatro que estaban en la barra observaban como Lyon le decía algo a la peliazul y esta asentía con la cabeza.

De repente, Juvia se levantó, se dirigió a Lisanna con una pequeña sonrisa y tímidamente dijo:

-Mirad, Liss, lo que me ha dado Lyon-estiró la mano hacia su amiga para que viera el regalo

-¡Oh, cielos!-Lisanna no se lo podía creer

-También me ha pedido que sea su novia-

Gray tragó saliva.

-Le dije que sí-.

**COÑO. Les dije que se los haría dramático u.u :3 Pues aquí tienen el segundo capítulo de mi fanfic, espero que les haya gustado, bebés hermosos… ¡Y COÑO! Ya tengo dos favs y un follow :3 Qué sexies son ustedes, caramba. Y como le prometí a F. Juvia, haré sufrir a Gray como no se imaginan :$ Me gustaría tener más interacción con ustedes, ¿o vosotros qué opinan? Ya sea por inbox o por alguna otra red social ajena a FF. Claro, solo si ustedes quieren c; Me despido, gracias por leerme, los amo :* **


	3. Anuncio very important :B

**Odio hacer esto. Odio que la gente haga esto: subir un "nuevo capítulo" que en realidad es un aviso estúpido, pero bueno.**

**Mis adorables fanfiqueros que amo, les quiero decir que no los he abandonado, ya que tengo toda la disposición e intenciones de continuar, alargar y terminar este fanfiction. Hoy pensaba mostrarles un capítulo nuevo, pero por razones fuera de este mundo y de la capacidad del hombre no lo terminé. Les prometo que entre mañana y pasadomañana les subiré capítulo nuevo. **

"**Pero Angélica, ¿por qué no lo terminas y lo subes hoy? Nya, nya, nya, ya quiero leer cómo Gray le parte la jeta a Lyon, ¡aye!".**

**Antes de que me digan algo como eso déjenme decirles que mañana 3, u hoy 3 (no sé cuándo lo lean ni qué hora sea en su país) es mi cumpleaños *tan tan taran tara tara tara*, por eso no puedo.**

**Pero les prometo y les juro que no los abandonaré, ya que odio que las historias queden inconclusas. Aliméntenme con reviews y felicítenme (?). Son los mejores fances, los amo a cada uno de ustedes :* Un besote ;3**


End file.
